1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive compositon. More particularly, it relates to an adhesive composition useful for pressure-sensitive adhesives and laminates therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure-sensitive adhesives made from acrylic copolymers having NCO-reactive groups and blocked isocyanates as crosslinker are disclosed in Japan Patent Lay Open No. 2742/1976. The adhesives contain the blocked isocyanates in such amounts to provide equivalent ratio of blocked NCO groups to NCO-reactive groups of the copolymers within 0.5-10 particularly 3-7. Such adhesives have drawbacks that tackiness is influenced by processing conditions (temperature and time) and is considerably reduced at higher temperature or longer time, and that applied products such as pressure-sensitive tapes, and labels are likely to change in quality during storage over long period of time.